Not Wanted
by ALASKANCHIKKAz
Summary: Same story but the Plot will be a little different... Jean Grey never knew the horrors that surround her. Now she's be trapped, will someone save her, how will she react to the truths that she never know existed,will she even make it out alive...Jott R


Not Wanted Chapter One

Disclaimer: I wish but I don't own them. I own the plot but that's it lol.

Authors Note: I decided to rewrite this story, because I am not happy with the way it is written. Reading it over killed my whole ummmm inspiration or love for it. So I am going to rewrite it. Sorry for the inconvenience but it will be better I hope. Tell me what you think. LOL so here it is.

The moon shown over the neighborhood, bathing it in its gentle glow. All the houses were duplicates of each other. It could be the same for all the people too. They could've been clones of each other, because not only did they all dress alike they all had the same beliefs. They all believed in money and politeness. Mostly though they believed that mutants were a problem that needed to be taken care of; as in gotten ride of. There was only one man in the whole neighborhood that silently argued that mutant were people too. His wife on the other hand hated them with a passion, especially because Jean turned out to be one.

----------------

Elaine Grey crept through the house, checking to see were her husband was at. Her daughter Sara was already asleep. She had important plans and he would only get in the way. His precious daughter was a mutant and in being that, she was also a disgrace to the Grey name.

Finally after checking all the other rooms she made it to her. She quietly pushed the wooden door open to enter the master bedroom. She leaned slightly over the bed to see her husband.

"Good he's asleep," she whispered. She than swiftly turned her violet silk nightgown swirling around her legs and she headed down the stairs. Reaching the family room, she grabbed the black cordless phone and began dialing the appropriate number. She took one last look around as she delicately shut the door so no one would hear. She waited impatiently as the telephone rang.

Finally a voice could be heard on the line. "Hello, you have reached the Friends of Humanity. If you wish to join our noble cause press 1. If you wish to report a problem press 2. If we inspecting your call press 3..." Mrs. Grey quickly pressed the number three button. She tapped her foot while she waited for a new voice.

"Hello."

"Hello, this is Elaine Grey I talked to you earlier."

"Yes, I remember you we talked earlier, about a mutant."

"Yes you are correct sir."

"Have you decided then, Mrs. Grey.?"

"Yes I have. You can just call me Elaine."

"Alright Elaine what have you decided?"

" Yes, I have." Mrs. Grey was so engrossed in her conversation, that she didn't hear the little click on the phone.

-------------------  
"Good he is asleep." Mrs. Grey whispered as she turned and shut the door.

Mr. Grey however was not sleeping when his wife went into the bedroom. In fact he was about to let her know that he was awake, when she started whispering. Elaine had been acting weird these last few days, which he was actually thinking about spying on her. Mr. Grey (since I don't remember his name lol) loved his wife dearly even though their past wasn't that pure, like other couples. Their past had black spots, hidden like shadows in a closet. Mr. Grey had had enough of lying in bed and waiting for his wife to show up. He (I was going to call him John) slowly peeled himself from the silk sheets, and crawled out of bed. Then he walked through the door and tiptoed down the stairs.

When he reached the door he stuck his ear up to it, listening for any sound. The sound of telephone buttons being pushed gave him an idea. _'If she thinks that being on the phone will keep things from me. I think not.' _He turned with new found purpose and marched to his study. There he reached for his crème colored phone and lightly picked it up her could hear his wife and another man talking about his daughter.

----------------------

"I have decided that I will send her to you…"

"That is a wise decision that you have had Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you, but I told you to call me Elaine, Mr. Woodridge." A smile appearing on her face.

"And I told you to call me Joseph." The voice now known to belong to a man named Joseph replied. "I am truly happy that you have decided to send your daughter to me work on again."

"You are mistaken she isn't my daughter, she is just a mutant to me." Mrs. Grey said angrily.

"Better to feel that way than to feel sympathy to abominations such as them."

"Yes I agree."

"It is good to know that you are on our side, Elaine." Joseph replied. "Many people disagree with our philosophy about mutants."

"What philosophy is that Mr. Woodridge?" Elaine said teasingly.

"Well I have a great many philosophies that I would love to share with you, personally, Elaine."

"I am sure I would be delighted to hear them, but later for now we must start making plans about Jean."…A sudden click was heard on the phone. (Longer than my first chapter. You like?)

---------------

Mr. Grey lifted his hand from the phone. He hung it up as quietly as he could for a man who had heard what he did. He hoped Elaine didn't notice it. He turned looking out the window. He could only see himself, staring with dead emotionless eyes. Rain slid down the window, much like a face crying…. Jean it was Jean's face. He no longer saw himself anymore. He saw his daughter staring at him. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears that had yet to fall. Then he noticed another emotion shinning within deep within her eyes. He knew that look, he had seen it before. His daughter's eyes glowed with betrayal.

Mr. Grey's legs gave out as he crumpled to his knees. He tried to move his head, but Jean's eyes wouldn't release his. He noticed a tear slid gently down her cheek, leaving a trail for all to see behind.

Her eyes widened as her mouth open in a silent scream. But in his mind he could hear her screams, she was screaming for help. Help from her daddy!

"HELP ME DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME! DADDY….DADDY! DADDY! Daddy I'm sorry." Her last words were whispered.

"Jean I'm sorry," the words were so quietly they were hardly said. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you….Jean." Mr. Grey lifted his hands away from his face. Jean was gone and he was left alone with his reflection that was staring at himself. A man with unnoticed tears falling onto the blue carpet unseen. A man with a past that could ruin his daughter future. And the bond that they had to rebuild through the years. It had taken many years for Jean to trust him. Though she had never been fully fixed with Elaine. He couldn't let it happen again, never.

"I won't let this happen again, Baby. I promise no matter what!" Mr. Grey turned to the empty window that at that moment reflected his very soul. He stood there staring at his reflection for what seemed like an eternity. He was lost in the abyss in his mind, his feelings and his thoughts. Nightmares of images of his mind that wanted to be lost resurfaced, making him remember. "Jean will be ok; I will make sure of it no matter what!"

Than he turned to head down the long case of stars to fight for his daughters survival.

------------

Elaine Grey though had heard her husband hanging up the phone. She quickly told Mr. Woodridge that she would call him back….after she had taken care of some 'business'. While she had talked, she had tried not to sound panicked at what he would say. He wasn't supposed to know, she had it perfectly planned out, but now he would be suspecting. '_Well might as well as get this over with.' _She than turned to leave the room, her nightgown once again billowing around her legs. The night seemed to become as suddenly cold as she lifted her hand to open the door.

Her hand never touched the handle as the door flew open. She yelped and had taken a step back. Her eyes had rushed up to meet the intruder to see who it was. She was startled to see that is was her husband. She had never seen him this war he looked like a demon with his eyes shinning so. There was no sound in the little room in the back of the house, save for the breathing coming from herself.

"What do you think you were doing?" His calm voice cut through the room like a knife.

"I….I….Ummmm…" She paused not able to continue.

"I asked you a question Elaine...ANSWER IT!" His voice grew louder through the question.

"I….I…I wanted to fix her!" Elaine said undecidedly.

"Fix her! FIX HER! SHE DOEN'T NEED TO BE FIXED ELAINE!"

"YES SHE DOES SHE'S A MUTANT!" The screaming contest was on.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"

"YES IT DOES SHE WILL BE FIXED! What do you think the neighbors will say if they find out?" She walked over to him and put her arm on his chest trying to calm him down least the neighbors hear.

"I don't care what they think Elaine….All I car is about Jean. Don't you remember what happened last time?" He turned away to so he couldn't see her face, and he missed her lips quirk up in a slight smile, that quickly disappeared.

"I know dear. It's alright I promise I will personally take care of her, and make sure what happened last time won't be repeated."

"She almost died Elaine. We betrayed her. I….I betrayed her." He turned back toward her.

"It won't happen I promise." Elaine was a great actor and liar.

"We aren't going to do it again don't you understand Elaine she won't make it this time. Last time almost killed her!"

"Its different this time though, please trust me." She whispered the words to him trying to make him take her side.

"I'm sorry but we can't not again. Our family won't last this time. Don't you see this isn't the right way to do this, besides she's happy as a mutant! Why do you want to change that?"

"She's not happy, those FREAKS they brainwashed her, can't you see that! Especially that Scott Summers!"

"HE SAVED HER LIFE ELAINE! SAVED HER LIFE HE DID WHAT WE COULDN'T DO!"

"Alright I understand….I'll leave her alone… at the institute because your right that's the best for her." she deceivingly answered. "Why don't you go to sleep, I will be there in a minute."

"You will stop with the sneaking around and planning, won't you Elaine?" He was so tired he could hardly stand.

"Yes I promise I won't do anything to hurt my family." She started pushing him gently to the stairs. "We'll finish dealing with this tomorrow. Now though I am going to get a drink than I am going to go and be with my husband." He smiled at that maybe things would be okay for once. With that he went up to their bedroom.

She waited a few more minutes to make sure that he wasn't coming back down before she scurried back to the phone. There she hurriedly dialed 456-5656 (I know it is Pizza Huts number, didn't have a better one though, I don't own pizza hut). She waited for several moments until she heard a voice.

"Joseph"……"Yeah it me"….."I'll do it just don't call here, I don't want Mr. Grey to find out…about anything"……."Yes see you than goodbye Joseph."

The smirk never left Elaine's face as she walked up the stairs.


End file.
